


First dance together

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Modern SenGen [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen being a good boyfriend, Humor, Light Angst, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Hey Senkuu chan come to the dance with me?” Gen asked.Senkuu hesitated before giving in and going to the dance.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Modern SenGen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	First dance together

This was such a bad idea. Senkuu sat on the couch waiting for Gen to come over so they could get ready for the school dance. Gen had sprung the question of going to the dance on Senkuu last week while they were hanging out. 

“Hey Senkuu chan come to the dance with me?” Gen asked.

“No,” Senkuu quickly replied.

“Whattt? Why not?” Gen groaned flopping onto Senkuu’s bed.

“Because I have better things to do,” Senkuu explained.

“No, you don’tttt,” Gen continued to groan.

“And why do you want to go so badly?” Senkuu asked looking up from his project.

“I don’t know, it seems fun! Based on all the dramas I watch it seems like my kind of thing, and besides, I want to see you in a suit,”

Senkuu turned around in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Gen. “That was blunt,”

“Ya well, I still think you’d look good in a suit… just maybe do something about the hair,” Gen teased.

“Oh? And what about you?” Senkuu teased back.

“Hey what about my hair?!” Gen dramatically scoffed sitting up.

“It looks like you got lazy while cutting it and gave up halfway through,” Senkuu jeered.

“Ohhhhhhh this from the man who has leek hair?” Gen asked acting offended.

“Yup,” Senkuu laughed. “Besides, I bet you couldn’t even find a way to style my hair,”

“Oh is that a challenge Senkuu chan?” Gen questioned.

“Maybe,” Senkuu shrugged.

“So you agree to go with me then!” Gen beamed.

Senkuu sighed. “Fine, but you’re driving,”

“Yay!” Gen cheered, wrapping his arms around Senkuu.

Senkuu  sunk  deeper into the couch. Kohaku was at Amaryllis’s house getting ready for the dance and Ruri was at Chrome’s house. Senkuu was glad his friends and sisters were coming but still.... Dances seemed like such a waste of time. They were loud, really dark, overpriced food and a lot of other people… Senkuu’s least favorite thing about this whole thing was the number of people that were going to be there.

_ Knock knock _

Senkuu took one last deep breath before going to answer the door. Gen stood there with some hangers on his arms and he was holding a bag full of something.

“What’s in the bag?” Senkuu asked.

“Soooo maybe I went a bit overboard...,” Gen trailed off “But I promise this’ll be fun!” Gen let himself in.

“Doesn’t answer the question Mentalist,” Senkuu replied.

“Just trust me ok?” Gen asked.

Senkuu shut the front door and sighed.

“Fine,” Senkuu caved in.

“Ahhh I am so excited!” Gen beamed. Gen kissed Senkuu’s cheek before changing into some slippers and headed to Senkuu’s bathroom. 

Senkuu followed behind Gen, kinda curious of about what Gen was planning on doing. Gen reached to the bag and pulled out some hair spray, gel, a bunch of clips, and a comb. The suits were laid on the edge of the tub. Senkuu sat down on the stool in front of the mirror.

“Ok first things first, time to work on that hair,” Gen pointed out. 

“You calling my hair ugly?” Senkuu scoffed.

“Of course not. I assume it hides the extra 5 brains you have,” Gen teased. “But really this is just for fun. You’re already handsome Senkuu chan,”

“Hm, flattery won’t get you anywhere Mentalist,” Senkuu joked.

“Hmh,’ Gen hummed. “Now stay still,”

Senkuu had his head down looking at the phone reading an ebook while Gen combed through his hair. Senkuu had been sitting there for God knows how long and his neck started to feel sore.

“You almost done there Mentalist?” Senkuu asked, fighting the urge to crack his neck.

“Almost. There are just a few strands of hair that just- don’t want - to work - with me!” Gen replied, working on a few knots in Senkuu’s hair. “When was the last time you combed your hair?”

“It’s been a while..,” Senkuu whispered. 

With a bit more pulls on Senkuu’s hair and a bit more spray Gen finally finished. Senkuu’s hair was pulled back into a hair tie with Senkuu’s normal chunk of hair in his face. Senkuu was a bit shocked that Gen actually pulled it off. Senkuu turns his head a bit to the side to look at how neatly his hair fits into the tie.

“See, I told you I could do it,” Gen declared, a bit out of breath. “Now come on, get changed, and yes it should be the right measurements,”

Gen took his suit and left the bathroom so Senkuu could change. Senkuu got a good look at the suit. It was nothing special. Black and white suit with a normal collar and black tie.

Senkuu walked out of the bathroom with the suit on. Senkuu felt a bit silly all dressed up like this. Gen stood there waiting for Senkuu, already dressed.

“Ok hold still,” Gen said, pulling out his phone.

“Oh hell no,” Senkuu replied, reaching for the phone.

“Aughh Senkuu chan just let me take a picture,” Gen laughed.

“No way,” Senkuu grunted, still reaching for the phone.

It both devolved into both of them having a laughing fit.

“Fine you win Senkuu chan,” Gen scoffed. “I’ll have Chrome take a picture of us,”

Senkuu and Gen were sitting on a bench outside of their high school waiting for their friends to show up. Gen happily  scrolls through  on his phone while leaning on Senkuu’s shoulder. Senkuu could hear the music coming from inside already. It started to make him wish he had just stayed home. Maybe they still could go home-

“Hey, Gen, Senkuu!” A voice called.

Ruri, Chrome, Amaryllis, and Kohaku walk toward them. They also got dressed up and seemed just as excited as Gen. Gen stood up and went to go talk to the girls. Chrome sat down next to Senkuu.

“Dude I’m surprised you came. Doesn’t seem like your thing,” Chrome pointed out.

“Ehh, It still isn’t but Gen was so excited to go I just figured it couldn’t be that bad,” Senkuu explained.

It started off fine. There were fewer people when Senkuu thought there would be. The whole night was a lot of soda and pizza and trying to talk to Chrome over the loud music. They had set up a little spot on the side of the gym to meet up if anyone left for a second. Senkuu excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he made his way to the bathroom he noticed how many people were now there. He had to wave his way through a bunch of people just to go to the bathroom.

  
  


Gen was having such a fun time. The loud pop music mixed in with the soda and his friends was amazing. The music drowned out and faded into something but softer. 

“This is your chance Kohaku chan,” Gen whispered to his friend.

“S-shut up,” Kohaku mumbled.

Gen lightly pushed Kohaku to Amaryllis. Ruri started to dance with Chrome. Gen quickly looked around for Senkuu.

“Hey Chrome where is Senkuu?”Gen asked.

“He’s in the bathroom. He should be back soon,” Chrome said.

Gen hummed. While Senkuu was gone he was going to get some pizza.

  
  


Senkuu made his way out of the bathroom and went to the gym. The music was a lot slower and couples were dancing together. Senkuu looked for Chrome but he wasn’t there. Senkuu tried to look for his sisters and couldn’t find them in the crowd of people. Senkuu leaned against the wall waiting to find his friends again. A ton of people were in the gym dancing with their dates, and Senkuuu still shouldn’t find his friends. Were they even in the gym? Maybe they were getting food? The slow music stopped and Senkuu sighed a sigh of  relief , but Senkuu still couldn’t see where his friends were. It all seemed like a bunch of people dancing to very loud Pop music.  **Really** loud pop music. Couple that with a bunch of shouting from students. It was a bit too much. The air in the gym started to feel a bit stuffy as well. At least when Chrome was there to talk with Senkuu could ignore most of that but being alone leaning on the wall, Senkuu was noticing a bunch of things that was just a bit too overwhelming. Blaring music, others shouting, he was alone and had no idea where his friends were. Senkuu could feel his breath quicken just a bit. He needed some fresh air. Senkuu stepped outside of the gym and into the courtyard to take a breath. He knew he had to go back in but he didn’t want to.

_ Buzz buzz _

Mentalist: Hey Senkuu where are you?   
Senkuu: In the courtyard.

  
  


The courtyard? What was Senkuu doing there? Gen got out of the gym and found Senkuu in the courtyard where Senkuu said he was.

“Hey, Senkuu is everything alright?” Gen asked, sitting beside Senkuu.

“Ya, everything’s fine Mentalist. Just needed some fresh air that’s all,” Senkuu brushed off the question but a bit more forceful than normal.

Senkuu’s arms were closer to his body than they normally were and despite Senkuu’s apparent need for “fresh air” Senkuu's breathes were a bit shallow.

“Hey, Senkuu chan?” Gen started “This is too much for you?” Gen asked quietly.

“Just a bit,” Senkuu replied. “But I'm fine. Just give me a minute,”

Senkuu sounded calm but his body language was giving off a different answer.

“Hey come on, let’s ditch ok?” Gen remarked. Senkuu was still looking a tad guilty. “This dance was boring anyway. How about we go to your place and stay up way too late watching crappy  Sci-Fi  movies as you point out all the  science  mistakes?”

“Ya, that sounds nice,” Senkuu agreed.

“I’ll tell the others. I’ll be in the car in a bit,” Gen smiled and handed Senkuu the car keys.

“Thanks Gen,” Senkuu grinned.

“Ya ya, you’ll rant my ear off tomorrow,” Gen dramatically complained.

“Ku ku you know it,” Senkuu hummed standing up.

  
  


Senkuu and Gen sat on the couch watching some crappy science fiction movie. Senkuu kept going on and on about some science thing. Senkuu had his arm around Gen and Gen rested on Senkuu’s chest. It was around 9 pm.

“Oh hey Gen,” Byakuya greeted Gen. “ You two are back early,”

“Ya, The dance was boring. I’d rather have my ears talked off by a science nerd about… something,” Gen hesitantly explained.

“I see. Senkuu is Kohaku and Ruri still there?” Byakuya asked.

“Ya but Chrome texted me a few minutes ago that they were on their way back,” Senkuu replied.

“On that note, I should start heading home too,” Gen sighed sitting up.

Senkuu walked Gen to the door.

“Goodnight Senkuu chan, and thanks for tonight,” Gen blushed a bit.

“Idiot,” Senkuu rolled his eyes.

“Way to go and ruin the mood,” Gen deadpans.

“Don’t you have to go home?” Senkuu asked.

“Hmh Senkuu chan is so ean may,” Gen pouted.

Senkuu leaned in and kissed Gen. “Better?” Senkuu asked with their lips still touching.

“Hmhhh just a bit more,” Gen responded.

Gen sloppy wrapped his arms around Senkuu’s neck and laughed into the kiss. “I love you,” 

“You also make my brain release dopamine,” Senkuu teased leaning away.

“That’s the _most_ romantic thing I ever heard,” Gen dramatically  swooned . 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic on 12/5. Married Sengen with kids.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
